Sword Collection
After beating Motak, the champion, in Swordplay, you'll get a collection of 5 new swords to win easily against Haxi, Motak, and Rebecca, the champions. You will get these collection of Swords: *Chartreuse Sword *Fire Sword *Dark Red Sword *Transparent Sword *Light Brown Sword You can open this collection of swords like this: At the start of the game, you'll see a 'Sword Icon' button on the top-right. Click on it and then you can choose a sword you'd like to have! If you will use the Fire Sword in a round, and playing against Motak, he will give you first a very hard hit and then he'll fly away because the sword is so powerful. The second best Sword is the Transparent Sword. It's transparent; only you can see the Transparent Sword but not your opponent. You can win with only 1 very light hit on his body. The third best Sword is the Dark Red Sword, the fourth best is the Chartreuse Sword, and the fifth best is the Light Brown Sword. *Dark Red Sword - You can win against him if the CPU will hit you 2 times, and then hit him 1 time to throw him/her out. *Chartreuse Sword - You can win only if your opponent will hit you exactly 4 times, and then be fast and hit him 1 time to win. *Light Brown Sword - You can win only if your opponent will hit you exactly 6 times and then you'll hit him hard 3 times. Be quick! The Fire Sword and the Transparent Sword can only be used if you pay coins. After you've beaten Haxi or Motak, you can see that after the skill level information will come another box where you can earn coins by playing. The Fire Sword costs 1500 and the Transparent Sword, 1100. You can buy a sword if you will click on the small add button to add a Fire, or Transparent Sword. You can also see the number of Swords you have if the B button and hover your cursor over the swords. Here is a list how many coins you can get after winning rounds. If you will lose a round, you will lose 75 coins. *Use Fire Sword + 0 hits = 75 coins *Use Transparent Sword + 1 light hit = 150 *Use Dark Red Sword + 2 CPU hits and 1 hit (you) = 250 *Use Chartreuse Sword + 4 CPU hits and 2 hits (you) = 350 *Use Light Brown Sword + 6 CPU hits and 3 hits (you) = 450 If your count or hit not with the correct number, you'll lose 75 coins. Be also fast in hitting your opponent because the CPUs can also hit very fast. Motak the champion can throw you out with only 8-9 hits if you beat him. If you didn't won against Motak yet, he can throw you out with only 1 hit! If you unlocked the Coins, you will get 2500 coins to test the Swords! Category:Unlockable Items Category:Other